


Der Wald

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Halloween
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Begegnung - Fantasy. Düster und verwirrend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Wald

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für E4K (Endure for Kindness), ausgerufen von Random Acts. Mein Beitrag besteht darin, so viele Halloween - Geschichten wie möglich innerhalb der vorgegebenen Zeit zu schreiben, nachzukorrigieren und zu posten. Das hier ist eines der Ergebnisse.
> 
>   
>  [Endure4Kindness](http://www.therandomact.org/events/endure4kindness/)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.therandomact.org/events/endure4kindness)  
> [Crowdrise](https://www.crowdrise.com/endure4kindness2014/fundraiser/sigridlenz)  
> 

*

Wie traurig, wie eintönig, wie unendlich langweilig seine Aufgabe doch war! Seit Jahrhunderten stand er auf seinem Posten, beobachtete, berichtete. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Die Erde war ein finsterer Planet, die Menschen eine grausame Spezies.  
Er verstand die Aufmerksamkeit nicht, die ihr zuteilwurde, doch wer war er, um sich Fragen zu stellen, um gar zu zweifeln?  
Auch nicht in dieser Nacht. Auch nicht in diesen Stunden, in denen Verstorbene über die Erde wandelten, unbeachtet, unentdeckt von deren Bewohnern. Doch er sah sie, beobachtete ihre Wege, verstand die dunklen, leeren Blicke, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihre Erscheinung verströmte, jede einzelne für sich.  
Doch was er nicht verstand, war die Bewegung im Wald, die er plötzlich wahrnahm. Eine Regung im Blattwerk, ein Rauschen im Inneren, in den Tiefen, von denen sich die Menschheit fernhielt, wohl wissend, dass dort Gefahr für sie lauerte.  
Und dennoch war es ein Mensch, der nun hervortrat, ein hochgewachsener, kräftiger Mann.  
Sein langes Haar hing ihm über die Schultern herab und in seinen Händen trug er eine Schale, die er nun vorsichtig am Rand des Waldes absetzte. 

Seine Flügel rauschten, als der Engel seine Gestalt zu ihm hinab sinken ließ, sich seiner Unsichtbarkeit wohl bewusst.  
Dennoch – ob es an der besonderen Nacht lag, der einen Nacht, in der ausgewählte Seelen mehr sahen, in der die Grenze zwischen Tod und Leben verschwamm, in der auch er anders empfand – konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass der Mann ihn spürte.  
Er stand still, seine Flügel bewegten sich mit einem kühlen Windhauch, und die Augen des Mannes richteten sich auf ihn.  
„Was bist du?“, fragte er schließlich und der Engel schluckte.  
„Mein Name ist Emael, ich bin ein Bote.“  
Der Mann nickte, als verstünde er.  
„Was tust du hier?“, fragte Emael und deutete auf die Schale.“  
"Das hier?" Der Mann lächelte, und trotz der Dunkelheit, trotz der Schatten des Waldes erkannte Emael die Schönheit in seinen Augen, die Sanftheit in seinen Zügen.  
"Das ist für meine Vorfahren", antwortete er schließlich. "Für die Hüter des Waldes, für all jene, die ihr Leben verbrachten, um diese Welt, um die Ihren zu schützen."  
Emael runzelte die Stirn. "Warum bringst du ihnen Opfer dar?"  
"Das sind keine Opfer." Nun wandte sich der Fremde ihm zu. "Das ist ein Willkommen." Er blickte an Emael vorbei. "Ich bin der Letzte meines Stammes, mit mir stirbt auch mein Auftrag. Was dann mit dem Wald geschieht, liegt in den Händen der Götter."  
In seinen Augen glomm ein schwaches Licht, verhalten, schwach, als kämpfe es um seine Existenz, als kämpfe er um seine Hoffnung.  
Emael schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe nie von dir gehört. Oder von deinesgleichen. Wen heißt du willkommen?"  
"Mein Name ist Avanga", sagte der Mann. "Und es ist die Nacht, in der die Toten auf der Erde wandeln. Mein Volk wird zu mir zurückkehren und ich werde es bitten, mich mit sich zu nehmen."  
Emael blinzelte. "Du siehst sie auch", fuhr Avanga fort. "Ich spüre, dass du ihre Traurigkeit fühlst. Wenn du sie siehst, dann weißt du auch von ihrer Macht."  
Emael atmete den Geruch des Waldes, dachte, spürte die Verzweiflung, die kalte Furcht, die Avanga in ihrem Griff hielt.  
"Sie besitzen keine Macht", sagte er sanft. "Sie haben ihren Weg verloren."  
Endlich richtete Avanga seine dunklen Augen auf ihn. "Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst mich nicht, du weißt nichts über den Wald."  
Emael fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Es war weich wie Flaum, hell wie seine Haut, wie seine Lippen und Augen. Und er fragte sich, wie er wohl für Avanga aussah, wie wenig er in dessen Welt gehörte.  
"Ich bin lange hier unten", sagte er schließlich. "Ich weiß vieles über die Menschen, viel über ihre Wege, über ihre Fehler und Irrtümer."  
Avanga stand still. "Dann weißt du auch, dass sie den Wald zerstören werden. Dass nichts sie davon abhält."  
Emael blinzelte, nickte zögernd. "Und deshalb hast du vor zu gehen?"  
Avanga legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete ihn. "Es gibt hier nichts mehr für mich zu tun. Ich habe verloren." Er senkte den Kopf.  
Traurigkeit erfasste Emael, umfasste ihn, durchdrang sein Inneres stärker als ihn seit Jahrhunderten ein Gefühl erfasst hatte.  
"Tu es nicht", bat er. "Du solltest nicht aufgeben."  
Avanga kniete nieder, legte seine Hände an die Schale. "Warum nicht?", fragte er, ohne Emael anzusehen. "Du bist ein Bote. Mit welcher Botschaft bist du gekommen?"  
Emael zögerte, schwieg. "Es gibt keine Botschaft mehr", flüsterte er schließlich. "Ich sehe nur noch zu." Seine Stimme brach und Avanga erhob sich wieder, breitete die Arme aus.  
Es summte in der Luft und aus der Ferne sah Emael Gestalten, die sich näherten. Die Avanga ähnelten. Doch waren sie bleich, ihre Augen blind.  
"Ihr seid gekommen", rief Avanga ihnen zu. "Ihr habt mich nicht aufgegeben."  
Doch sie liefen an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen, verschwanden im Wald. Ströme von Menschen zogen vorüber, beachteten weder Avanga noch die Schale.  
"Es ist die Nacht, in der Tote über die Erde wandern", sagte Emael. "Es ist die Nacht der Erinnerung, der Vergangenheit. Wir spüren, dass der Wald stirbt, dass jedes Leben vergeht. Doch ist die Dunkelheit vorüber gezogen, wissen wir, dass unser Platz auf dieser Welt ist, in diesem Universum."  
"Wie willst du das wissen?" Avanga sah ihn an. "Was ist mit deinen Verstorbenen?"  
Emael schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind für die Ewigkeit geschaffen."  
Avangas Augen weiteten sich. "Warum sollte das so sein?"  
Nachdenklich berührte Emael seine Lippen. "Das wissen wir nicht. Wir sind ratlos wie ihr."  
"Eure Götter schweigen auch?" Avangas Wangenknochen traten hervor, und Emael starrte auf die dunkle Haut, die in der Dunkelheit wirkte wie Samt. Er wünschte, die Hände nach ihr auszustrecken, sie zu berühren.  
"Vielleicht wissen unsere Götter auch nicht mehr als wir." Worte fielen von seinen Lippen, ohne dass er sie begriff. Die Schatten um ihn wurden länger. Die Finsternis vertiefte sich. Der Wald schien mit einem Mal verlockend, eine düstere Versuchung.  
"Dann hat nichts mehr einen Sinn." Avangas Stimme war tief, warm, spendete Trost, wo kein Trost mehr existierte.  
"Wo sind sie hin?", fragte Emael. "Deine Vorfahren?"  
Avanga sah ihn an. Das Licht in seinen Augen verlieh ihnen Glanz. "Sie sind zurück. Sie warten. Auf ihr Ende, auf das Ende des Waldes."  
Emael schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich wusste es nicht", fuhr Avanga fort und hob den Kopf. "Ich dachte nicht, dass sie dies vermögen. Aber sie sind zurück, sie lassen mich nicht alleine."  
"Nicht alleine?" Emael begriff nicht, doch Avanga wich einen Schritt zurück. Das Licht schien nun hell in seinem Blick.  
"Von morgen an wird der Wald zerstört. Sie kommen mit Feuer und mit Maschinen. Sie verstehen nicht, wie wertvoll er ist." Avanga atmete aus. "Unendlich kostbar. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es ertrage. Doch nun weiß ich, dass ich mit ihm oder ohne ihn untergehe. Dass meine Zeit gekommen ist."  
Emael spürte wie seine Augen heiß wurden, die Ränder brannten. Ehe er begriff, streckte er die Hand aus. "Nimm mich mit", sagte er.  
Avanga nahm seine Hand. Sie fühlte sich warm an und tröstlich.  
"Dann ist es auch deine Zeit", sagte er und lächelte. "Irgendwann sind wir alle müde, wird die Erschöpfung zu groß. Ist es nicht so?"  
Emael starrte auf die Ströme von Verstorbenen, die in der Ferne über das Land zogen, die sich kreuzten und wieder trennten. Er dachte an den Wald, an Dunkelheit und Frieden. Seine Flügel bebten.  
"So ist es", flüsterte er und lächelte. "So ist es." 

 

Ende


End file.
